


moving

by pensxstan



Series: langdyne blurbs + oneshots :) [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, domestic langdyne ftw, fluff af obviously, i apologize for the lowercase i was too lazy to edit and rewrite with correct capitalization so, literally just soft scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensxstan/pseuds/pensxstan
Summary: a lil blurb about scott and hope moving in together (sort of)
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: langdyne blurbs + oneshots :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	moving

**Author's Note:**

> set after ‘ant man and the wasp’ (but ignoring that evil post-credits scene we don’t talk about that) 
> 
> i love langdyne so much they really are one of the most underrated ships in the mcu :’)
> 
> nothing too long or ambitious, just a sweet, soft little imagine of the beginning of domestic langdyne!

it had started with the little things. 

the first thing, well, things, he ever left at her place were... basically everything. keys, shoes, training clothes, you name it. scott was never shy about making himself comfortable, but he also always made sure she was okay with it first. that something foreign to her with relationships, and it made her feel unusually warm inside. 

with hope, as it always does, it took a little longer. 

the first thing she ever left at his place was a jacket. it wasn't her main one, just an old spare she had in the back of her closet for emergencies. bay area weather was so unpredictable that everytime they'd be at his house, she ended up over soaking wet from a surprise storm. 

he always offered her a sweatshirt, but she always declined, telling herself there was no use getting attached when she would probably end up broken hearted at home again. but, as a compromise with her own mind, her ratty old rain jacket found a new place on one of his hooks in the entryway anyway. 

she noticed his smug smile immediately, knew that he was just going to be emboldened by it. so she laid it all out. it was just a jacket, there for practicality reasons. it meant nothing. he agreed, but it was obvious to her he didn't really believe a single word. 

after that jacket, though, a domino effect started. as slow as it was, he noticed her relaxing more and more, making his place feel more like home for her each visit. everytime he found something of hers, whether it was an old recipt from their favorite restaurant, or some papers from her work, or found one of her shirts piled in with his, it made his day. 

more and more, hope's place and scott's place started melding, lines blurring between the two until it got to the point where they basically lived with each other. 

he hadn't ever officially never asked her, of course, and she definitely never asked him. scott was 90% sure hank would kill him if he did. hope was 100% sure he would. in the end, though, it didn't matter. 

there was this day, a rainy day in april. they'd been together for months now. scott was sprawled on the couch, exhausted after a long day full of meetings and planning for a new security system deal. he loved luis, and his colleagues, but they could be too much to deal with sometimes. 

he knew hope was in the shower. she'd had a long day, too. running the most advanced tech company in the world could take a toll on someone, but hope was managing it all with ease he was jealous of. it was incredible to him. she was incredible to him. 

he'd been drifting off, the soundtrack of some eighties movie in the background, when the stairs creaked with her careful footsteps. she emerged from the hallway, and his mind went blank. 

she was standing there in one of his old sweatshirts, the worn out hem reaching down mid thigh, and the sheepish smile on her face made his heart go wild. 

"sorry, i, uh, all my clothes are dirty, and i really needed to get out of that suit." he barely registered her words, still focused on the image of her in his shirt. 

in that moment, it was over for him. he knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. she was the one he wanted to see in the morning, the one he wanted to fall asleep next to at night. she was it for him, and god, did he love this woman. 

he couldn't voice that to her, though. she'd get scared off, and besides, he didn't even think he knew what words to use to even describe a fraction of what he felt for her then. 

so he settled with something else. 

"move in with me." 

her eyes widened at his words. taking a few hesitant steps, she stopped at the edge of the couch, too far for him to grab her hand. 

"what?" 

he gulped, sitting up straight. he'd said it, and he'd meant it, so now he had to commit to it. "move in with me, hope." 

there were so many more things he wanted to say to her, so many thoughts running through his brain. about her, about her in his shirt, about the future, about all of it. he didn't, though, since it wasnt the time for that. she wasn't ready for that, and he knew that. 

as soon as she was ready, though, he was done for. he'd wait forever if he had to. he'd wait forever for her. 

"scott...i..." her voice trailed off as she met his eyes. slowly, recognition dawned in them, and he knew she understood. she understood everything. she understood what he was thinking, what he was feeling, how desperately he needed her. 

she could read him better than anyone he'd ever met, and he didn't even care. 

a smile teased at her lips as she sank down beside him. his arms wrapped around her instinctually, drawing her into his chest, but she didn't complain, too busy being enveloped in the warmth and the love practically emanating off him. he was focused on her, the feeling of her in his arms, in his sweatshirt, their scents melding together in the rain-filled air. 

that's how they sat, and that's how they stayed through the night, drifting off in each other's arms. 

the next days were filled with packing and arguing, with her laughing as scott somehow got lost within packing peanuts and him laughing as she grew more and more annoyed with the packing tape. it was fun, more fun than either of them had in a long time, fun because they were together. hope and scott, scott and hope. 

weeks later, he realized that she had never truly answered his question. seconds later, though, he realized she didn't need to. 

they'd both known the answer since the very start.


End file.
